miklagardfandomcom-20200214-history
Bijingguoren
The bronze dragonborn, the "People of the True Works," are the oldest engineers and architects of the dragonborn people. Their kingdom is actually two kingdoms, built into the mountains at the north of the desert and the foothills along the south. The southern kingdom is effectively a province of the Kingdom of the Crimson Scale now, but the capital lies in the impregnable north, so the nation publically proclaims its independence. Travel across Longguo invariably requires passage through the gates of a city of the bronze, or else along their roads which run the length of the Dragon Throne. As a nation, they have always been unwarlike, preferring to pay tribute to the rampaging white dragonborn in ages past, but since the slaying of the Blue Ur-Dragon they have been reluctant to swear fealty to an emperor, especially a red one. Despite, or perhaps because of, their aversion to militarism, the Wuxia culture is extremely popular among the bronze, and while they do not produce many xiake, visiting or traveling xiake find avid fans and extreme generosity among their people. Xiangshuishan, "The Drowsing Mountain," is rumored to have no lair, preferring to sleep under the open sky, and sleep is, it seems, the Ur-Dragon's favorite passtime, but sightings of her are exceedingly rare. The kingship of the bronze is not hereditary, but alotted to the last bronze dragonborn to have seen Xiangshuishan and received her blessing. It is not uncommon for generations to pass without a king, during which time a small council of ministers rules instead. Bronze dragonborn produce a neurotoxin which can induce paralysis as a jet of vapor or cases of epilepsy and hallucination as a liquid venom administered in a bite. *As a vapor, this breath weapon has a range equal to 5' times the attacker's Insight Rank. It deals no damage, but the target is stunned. Once the stun is recovered from, the target continues to take a penalty of -3k0 to all actions for a number of rounds equal to the attacker's Earth Ring. *As a bite, the attack roll must be made at a called shot (4 raises) that blinds the target for a number of rounds equal to the attacker's Earth Ring + their Insight Ranks. At the end of the blind, target is is stunned. 'Styles of the Bijingguoren' 'Feishen Maoshu' (5 XP) In the sprawling footlands of the Northern Kingdom and the wide plains of the Southern Kingdom, the bronze dragonborn make the most of their ample space. Their styles are flowery, beautiful, and flowing. The "School of the Flying Spear" benefits from space and speed. The xiake may take a free raise towards the Increase Damage maneuver for every 10' they move before making an attack, up to their Void Ring. These raises do not count against the total number of raises they may take this turn. If they take this option, they may not add raises for Increased Damage maneuvers to the same attack outside of those granted by this style, and they may not make the Extra Attack maneuver this turn.